


Time In A Bottle

by choking_on_gold



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: :), :)), :))), ://, ANGST!!!, Alcohol, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Moreid, Ok maybe not that much, Pining Derek Morgan, Sad Spencer Reid, Savannah is a supportive girlfriend, Song fic, again could be read as platonic, because we stan Savannah Hayes in this household, but a little bit, but a very very loose one, im bad at tagging, there is a lot of angst here, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: Hotch leaves. No goodbye, no letter, no nothing. He’s here one day, gone the next. And too many people leaving leaves Spencer running back to the arms of an old friend.
Relationships: Could Be Read As Platonic - Relationship, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Time In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 12x06 “Eliot’s Pond”.
> 
> I’ve had this stuck in my Notes app for far too long, so I’m posting it :) Enjoy!! ❤️

He wakes up- wait, when did he fall asleep? Does it matter? It’s was cold. Obviously. He was sitting shirtless at the window, which is open for some reason. He goes to his kitchen to grab a water bottle, only to step on broken, brown glass. He was already confused, I mean, first he was shirtless, which he only not wore a shirt if he was about to take a shower. Then the window was open... that one is so weird because, given that he’s rarely open the window it should be stuck shut. And now the broken glass on the floor? What in the hell was going on? 

He removed the glass shard from his foot, and carefully walked around the broken bottle on the floor to get to the kitchen. His head started ringing. A very _very_ high pitched ring, that made Spencer very very uncomfortable. He mindlessly grabbed an open bottle that rested at his counter, and drank what was left in it. He grabbed the broom, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears, and started sweeping the glass off his carpet. 

He rushed to his his bedroom and put on an old Beatles shirt. Wait- a Beatles shirt? Where the hell did he get a Beatles shit from? He tried not to give it some thought and speed walked to the kitchen to get something- some type of medicine to free him of the ringing that had only grown louder. After a while it sort of faded away, and he was back to the empty, freezing apartment, with an unwanted Beatles shirt and mild headache. 

He didn’t remember a thing. Mr. Eidetic Memory, didn’t remember a thing that had happened in the last 24 hours. Which only made him even more confused. Wait-hold on- he was sweeping a brown broken bottle off the floor- beer probably. Ok, ok... that’s a start. Maybe he got drunk and blacked out, which could totally explain why he doesn’t remember anything. 

The t-shirt, it smells like Morgan. Wait, why does he have Morgan’s shirt. It took him a few second to remember why. A few years ago he spilled coffee on Reid, and, sure Reid had his own go bag with a spare shirt, but accepted Morgan’s form of apology, by letting him land him his shirt. He’d never really wanted to return the shirt, it’s fabric was soft, and it smelled so nice and comforting. Morgan never asked for it back either- he probably forgot though. 

Ok, so that explains the shirt, but what about the window? Spencer moves towards it and locked it shut, automatically feeling a little warmer. The air conditioner! It’s been broken for a few weeks. Ok... Spencer laid in his couch in silence, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t really notice he was crying until de felt one of his tears slowly entering his ear, which made him flinch. He wiped his face with the palm of his hand, and ran it through his slightly curly hair. He got up from the couch, and tucked in his- Morgan’s- shirt on his pajama pants. For some reason he felt uncomfortable with it untucked. The memories of the previous day, slowly entering his mind again. The 3 missing kids, the twins from ‘83, Hotch never coming back- HOTCH! Oh no... no no no no no no no. 

Spencer felt his legs weakening and fell back down into the couch. Once again he stared at the emptiness of his apartment, this time his wall. He was never seeing him again. Hotch, his mentor, almost like his father, he just left. Like Gideon. Like his “real” dad. They all just left. And all of a sudden Spencer wasn’t sitting in his living room, staring absentmindedly. He was very much standing. In an all-too familiar hallway, knocking on an all-too familiar door. And he could smell the man on the other side of the door, or maybe it was the shirt. 

“Reid?” Morgan open the door with a concerned sleepy look. 

“Hi” was all Spencer could say, before he broke down crying again, nearly falling, his legs betraying him one more. Luckily Morgan caught him in his arms, and guided him inside. Reid just sat on Morgan’s sofa, knees to his chin, while Morgan made them something to drink. He came back with two mugs, and sat beside Spencer. He placed both mugs on his coffee table, and ran a hand down Reid’s knee.

“He left.” Reid’s voice cracked painfully, given his dry throat, obligating him to drink the tea Derek made them.   
“Hotch... He left, Morgan, just like Gideon, my dad... Elle... He left- no warning, no goodbye, no nothing. He was here one day and gone the next.” He continued, full on crying and sniffing. Morgan just sat quietly, and pulled Reid in for a hug. 

“Spencer?” Came a sweet and very sleepy voice from the doorway. Oh no, had he woken up Savannah? He hoped not. “Is everything ok?” She asked genuinely concerned. When she looks at Morgan, is when she noticed nothing was ok. She just nodded at the boys, and disappeared behind the door. 

“At least you said goodbye.” This made Morgan’s grip on Reid’s arm tighten, and he stoked it up and down, in hopes of comforting him. “At least you said goodbye...” he repeated, whispering, as if trying to comfort himself. Derek took Spencer into his arms and embraced him, making Reid cry even harder. Morgan layes back, bring Reid along with him. He was laying facing upwards, with a crying Dr. Reid on top of him, head laying atop his chest, arms wrapped under the older man’s torso. Morgan ran his hand through Reid’s hair, and they just layer there in silence. It didn’t take long for Spence to fall asleep, but Derek couldn’t even bring himself to close his eyes. 

“And do you have any idea how hard the was for me? I wanted to stay so badly, but this isn’t the kind of life for a parent. I had no idea Hotch was just gonna up and leave, but I’m so happy you came here- came to me- for comfort. I’ve missed you so much kid, and if I could go back in time I would just hug you for a bit longer. I would listen to you ramble about your statistics. And I would let you know every dam day how much I appreciate you!” Morgan whispered to him, crying, knowing he was too far into his sleep to hear anything he was saying. He placed soft, tender kisses all over Reid’s forehead, hugging him tight. 

“I’d tell you I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!! All the Cs are welcome (cquestions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism).


End file.
